This game
This game is the opening theme of the No Game No Life (Anime) series. It was performed by Konomi Suzuki. Track listing "Limited edition" CD tracklist # This game # Delighting # Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos (太陽曰く燃えよカオス) # This game (Instrumental) # Delighting (Instrumental) "Regular Edition" CD tracklist # This game # Delighting # Cyber Thunder Cider (サイバーサンダーサイダー) # This game (Instrumental) # Delighting (Instrumental) Lyrics TV Size Kanji= 回り続ける　歯車には成り下がらない 平均演じる　誕生から始まった地獄 遊び半分で　神が導いた　盤上の世界 no no no game no life ぬるい平穏を　ばっさり切り捨てて 栄光への階段に　存在刻むんだ 目に映るのは　完全勝利の運命 何もかも　計算どおり 変えてやる　染まらない空白で We are maverick 救済なんていらない どんな理不尽　襲おうとも 勝てばいいだけの話だろう 駆け引きと　才能が　無敗誘う 生まれ直した命で　楽しむさ 二人（じぶん）だけは　二人（じぶん）信じてる |-| Romanji= Mawari tsuzukeru haguruma niwa narisagaranai Heikin enjiru kanjo kara hajimatta jigoku Asobi hanbun de Kami ga michibiita banjo no sekai no no no game no life Nurui heion wo bassari kirisutete Eiko e no kaidan ni sonzai kizamunda Me ni utsuru nowa kanzen shori no unmei Nanimokamo keisan doori Kaete yaru somaranai kuuhaku de We are marveric kyusai nante iranai Donna rifujin osooutomo Kateba ii dake no hanashi darou Kakehiki to sainou ga muhai izanau Umare naoshita inochi de tanoshimu sa Jibun dake wa jibun shinjiteru |-| English= I will never surrender myself to the wheel that keeps on turning The hell that began with emotions fabricated to be normal Just fooling around The world led by God, no no no game no life Drop the lukewarm peace Engrave your existence on the stairs of glory We are only seeing the destiny of absolute victory Everything proceeds according to calculations I will change it with the blank that can't be stained We are mavericks we do not need the relief Even if anything unreasonable hits us Winning is the only thing that matters Talents and tactics that lead to victory I will enjoy myself with a reborn life We are the only ones who believe in ourselves TV Size Romanji and English translation by Sentai Filmworks Full Version Rōmaji= mawari tsuzukeru haguruma ni wa narisagaranai heikin enjiru tanjou kara hajimatta jigoku asobi hanbun de kami ga michibiita banjou no sekai no no no game no life nurui heion o bassari kirisutete eikou e no kaidan ni sonzai kizamunda me ni utsuru no wa kanzen shouri no unmei nanimo kamo keisan doori kaete yaru somaranai kuuhaku de We are maverick kyuusai nante iranai donna rifujin osooutomo kateba ii dake no hanashi darou kakehiki to sainou ga muhai izanau umare naoshita inochi de tanoshimusa jibun dake wa jibun shinjiteru kokori ni hisomu yami yori tsuyoi aite wa inai kujikenu kagiri soko ni haiboku wa ari enai uwabe no kosei de anshin to hikikai ni puraido korosu na no no no sense no life yaban na zatsuon kippari ketobashite dare yori junsuina koe agerunda tatakau koto wa kitto machigai janai tegotae ga oshiete kureta subete ushinatte mo kachinokore We are maverick joushiki nante iranai mae e narae mukau saki ni matteru no wa taikutsu darou iinari ja tsumaranai idonde yaru umare naoshita inochi mo koma ni shite jibun dake no michi o saigo made mayowanai erabereshi mono makkana unubore demo hokorashiku ikinuku tame no houhou o hitotsu shika shiranai kara We are maverick kyuusai nante iranai donna rifujin osooutomo kateba ii dake no hanashi darou kakehiki to sainou ga muhai izanau umare naoshita inochi de tanoshimusa kono sekai te ni shite waraunda We are maverick saikyou no maverick gamers kuuhaku naraba nanimono ni mo nareru jibun dake wa jibun shinjiteru |-| Kanji= 回り続ける　歯車には成り下がらない 平均演じる　誕生から始まった地獄 遊び半分で　神が導いた　盤上の世界 no no no game no life ぬるい平穏を　ばっさり切り捨てて 栄光への階段に　存在刻むんだ 目に映るのは　完全勝利の運命 何もかも　計算どおり 変えてやる　染まらない空白で We are maverick 救済なんていらない どんな理不尽　襲おうとも 勝てばいいだけの話だろう 駆け引きと　才能が　無敗誘う 生まれ直した命で　楽しむさ 二人（じぶん）だけは　二人（じぶん）信じてる 心に潜む闇より　強い相手はいない 挫けぬ限り　そこに敗北は　あり得ない 上辺の個性で　安心と引き換えに　プライド殺すな no no no sense no life 野蛮な雑音　きっぱり蹴飛ばして 誰より純粋な　声上げるんだ 戦うことは　きっと間違いじゃない 手応えが　教えてくれた 全て失っても　勝ち残れ We are maverick 常識なんていらない 前へならえ　向かう先に 待ってるのは退屈だろう 言いなりじゃ　つまらない　挑んでやる 生まれ直した命も　駒にして 二人（じぶん）だけの道を　最後まで 迷わない　選べれし者 真っ赤なうぬぼれでも 誇らしく生き抜くための方法を 一つしか知らないから We are maverick 救済なんていらない どんな理不尽　襲おうとも 勝てばいいだけの話だろう 駆け引きと　才能が　無敗誘う 生まれ直した命で　楽しむさ この世界　手にして　笑うんだ We are maverick 最強の　maverick gamers 空白ならば　何者にもなれる 二人（じぶん）だけは　二人（じぶん）信じてる |-| English= These spinning gears show no sign of stopping, Ever since I created this hell by trying to keep everything in balance. Acting half out of playfulness, a god brought us to a world atop a game board: No, no, no game, no life! So we toss away a lukewarm sense of peace, To carve our part out of the steps of glory. Reflected in our eyes is a fate of absolute victory. Everything is going as planned; We’ll change everything with an untainted blank space. We are maverick; we don’t need a savior! No matter how unfair the odds, All we can do is win. Our strategy and talent render us undefeated. It’s time to have fun with these reborn lives, Only believing in ourselves. There’s no opponent stronger than the darkness lurking in your heart, And as long as you don’t yield to it, you’ll be impossible to defeat. Don’t kill your pride with superficiality just to put yourself at ease: No, no, no sense of life! Kick aside all the savage noise, And raise the purest cry ever heard. The choice to fight is surely not a mistake, The feedback we feel tells us so. Even if we lose everything, we’ll win this round. We are maverick; we don’t need common sense! If we were to face front and march straight ahead, All that would be waiting for us is boredom. Taking orders is lame, so we’ll take a challenge instead, Using our reborn lives as pawns, As we follow our own joined paths to their end. I won’t lose my way; I’m the chosen one, Even if it’s nothing more than blatant pride. ‘Cause I only know one way, Of fighting my way through with dignity. We are maverick; we don’t need a savior! No matter how unfair the odds, All we can do is win. Our strategy and talent render us undefeated. It’s time to have fun with these reborn lives, Taking the world in our hands with a smile. We are maverick; the strongest of maverick gamers. A blank space can become anything, And we only believe in ourselves. Screenshot gallery OP1 screenshot (1).png OP1 screenshot (2).png OP1 screenshot (6).png OP1 screenshot (8).png OP1 screenshot (10).png OP1 screenshot (11).png OP1 screenshot (12).png OP1 screenshot (13).png OP1 screenshot (16).png OP1 screenshot (19).png OP1 screenshot (20).png OP1 screenshot (21).png OP1 screenshot (23).png OP1 screenshot (24).png OP1 screenshot (25).png OP1 screenshot (26).png OP1 screenshot (28).png OP1 screenshot (31).png OP1 screenshot (33).png OP1 screenshot (35).png OP1 screenshot (36).png OP1 screenshot (38).png OP1 screenshot (39).png OP1 screenshot (40).png OP1 screenshot (41).png OP1 screenshot (42).png OP1 screenshot (43).png OP1 screenshot (44).png OP1 screenshot (45).png OP1 screenshot (46).png OP1 screenshot (48).png OP1 screenshot (49).png OP1 screenshot (50).png OP1 screenshot (51).png OP1 screenshot (52).png OP1 screenshot (53).png OP1 screenshot (54).png OP1 screenshot (55).png OP1 screenshot (56).png OP1 screenshot (57).png OP1 screenshot (60).png OP1 screenshot (61).png OP1 screenshot (62).png OP1 screenshot (63).png OP1 screenshot (67).png OP1 screenshot (68).png OP1 screenshot (69).png OP1 screenshot (70).png OP1 screenshot (71).png OP1 screenshot (72).png OP1 screenshot (73).png Videos References pl:This game zh:This game Category:Music Category:Album